<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i want to feel like i'm) somewhere i belong by BloodRaven55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890527">(i want to feel like i'm) somewhere i belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55'>BloodRaven55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, One Shot, SPOILERS FOR V8C11, and also some, but nothing too intense, i tried to go for a pretty light tone overall, it's set right after the newest episode so don't read until you've seen it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I used to be the broody, antisocial one around here,” she said, knowing that Emerald wasn't going to start a conversation of her own volition.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sorry for stealing your job,” Emerald replied after a long beat of silence. Blake wasn't certain if it was sarcasm or an attempt at a joke.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Emerald Sustrai, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, the bees are fairly background tho, this is mainly about blake and emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i want to feel like i'm) somewhere i belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very much outside my usual area but the inspiration was there so I gave it a shot. I just really think Blake and Emerald could have some great interactions.</p><p>Lyrics in the title are from Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.</p><p>Anyway... enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby and Penny were in the dining room going over the details of their plan one last time, leaving the others to wait in the atrium until they were ready to leave and settle things in Atlas once and for all. Ruby was worried about offering Penny up to Ironwood as bait—they all were, of course—but it was the only solution that actually seemed like it had a decent chance of succeeding.</p><p>Blake had been about to join Yang at the base of the stairs, instinct guiding her towards her partner's side as usual, but then out of the corner of her eye she noticed Emerald sitting alone in a corner, about as far away from everyone else as it was possible to get without leaving the room. Clearly their newest recruit was still feeling hesitant, despite her little awkward yet motivational speech earlier.</p><p>Without giving herself time to overthink it, Blake made her way over and took a seat on the floor nearby. She made sure not to get too close, though, remembering how it had sometimes been uncomfortable for her to live in such cramped quarters with her teammates when they first moved into the dorms at Beacon. After years spent learning to be constantly cautious around other people and avoid enclosed spaces at all costs, it had been a significant adjustment to say the least.</p><p>“I used to be the broody, antisocial one around here,” she said, knowing that Emerald wasn't going to start a conversation of her own volition.</p><p>“Sorry for stealing your job,” Emerald replied after a long beat of silence. Blake wasn't certain if it was sarcasm or an attempt at a joke.</p><p>“That's fine.” Blake shrugged. “The position's vacant now anyway. I'm not that person anymore.”</p><p>Emerald finally glanced at her for a fleeting moment, and Blake took it as a good sign. There was another pause. “How?” Blake's brow furrowed in confusion, and Emerald clarified. “How did you... change?”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> Now Blake understood precisely what Emerald wanted to know. “Do you want the short answer or the long answer?”</p><p>“The short answer. The world's not gonna wait forever to be saved while you tell me your entire life story.”</p><p>“Good point. Short answer it is.” Blake didn't comment on the fact that Emerald had just yet again affirmed her decision to help them without even realising it. “First, you have to want to change.”</p><p>Emerald looked across at her a second time, eyes narrowed like she couldn't tell if Blake was making fun of her or not. “I do,” she said eventually, a hint of defensiveness in her voice. “Otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?”</p><p>Blake nodded. “Well, you've already taken the first step then.”</p><p>“Great, go me!” Blake ignored the derision in Emerald's tone, recognising that it wasn't aimed at her. “So what's the second step?”</p><p>“Doing what you can to make amends. You're already making some progress on that one too.”</p><p>“Huh. Maybe this hero thing won't be as hard as I thought.”</p><p>Emerald was still deflecting, but her words no longer carried the same edge. Blake was going to count that as a success. “You might change your mind when you hear the third step.”</p><p>“Let me guess... I have to do all of your laundry for a year?”</p><p>Blake actually laughed at that. “Nice try, but no. You have to let people in.”</p><p>A few seconds passed as Emerald's gaze shifted to study the floor between her feet. “The laundry sounds easier,” she said, sounding completely serious.</p><p>“I know.” Blake wondered if it was obvious that she was speaking from personal experience. “But this isn’t going to work unless you're honest with the rest of us. Unless you give us the chance to trust you.”</p><p>Emerald's foot began tapping against the marble, the fast and erratic rhythm giving it away as a nervous tick. “Why are you being so nice to me? I don't get it. You don't have any reason to be sitting here talking to me.”</p><p>“I don't need a reason to be nice to you,” Blake said, wishing she'd learned that lesson sooner herself— before he'd convinced her that she only deserved respect if she lived up to his standards. “But if you really want to know why... it’s because I understand what you're going through right now.”</p><p>Emerald scoffed. “Yeah, sorry but I kind of find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“You'd be surprised.” It was Blake's turn to avert her eyes to the floor. “I once made the mistake of following someone who wasn't what they seemed. I thought they wanted what was best for me—for everyone—but I was wrong. I stood by while they killed countless innocent people until I finally found the courage to leave. I've taken lives myself. Trust me, you're in better company than you think when it comes to regretting the past.”</p><p>Several seconds went by in silence. “Thanks,” was all that Emerald said in the end, but she sounded sincere.</p><p>“I'm not saying it's exactly the same.” Blake was well aware that for all the mistakes she'd made, she'd never done anywhere near as much intentional harm as Emerald, but she could empathise nonetheless. “Just that I know what it feels like to be overwhelmed by guilt. To feel trapped with no way forward. To hate yourself.”</p><p>She thought it was promising that Emerald didn't immediately deny any of those feelings. However, she also knew that she'd probably pushed hard enough for now. “Anyway, you know where to find me if you ever want to talk more about it. But just so we're clear, if you ever frame my partner for assault again then you'll get to find out how it actually feels to have your leg broken.”</p><p>To her surprise, Emerald seemed almost pleased by the threat. “I wasn't sure what to make of you before, but you're really not that bad. Don't worry; I'm not gonna lay a finger on your girlfriend.”</p><p>Blake considered correcting her, but it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, Emerald wasn't technically wrong. She headed over to Yang, keenly aware of the stupidly love struck smile that was certainly on her face. Her partner absent-mindedly took Blake's hand in her own, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Blake felt warmth flood through her at the casual affection.</p><p>“I wasn't expecting you to go and talk to Emerald,” Yang said, a simple observation without any judgement.</p><p>“I felt like someone should.” Blake's thumb stroked gently across Yang's knuckles. “And I figured I was probably the best candidate. After all, I can relate a little.”</p><p>Blake didn't need to explain what she meant; Yang already knew. “So you think it's worth giving her a chance?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Blake's answer came without any hesitation. She swallowed hard. “Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“Blake, look at me.” Yang held eye contact, her expression open and earnest. “I trust you. And that means I trust your judgement as well.”</p><p>Blake didn't get an opportunity to respond before Ruby and Penny emerged from the dining room, signalling that it was time to leave. But she did catch Emerald's eye as they made their way out of the manor, and she couldn't help feeling optimistic. After all, if she could make it this far herself—could heal and grow and be genuinely <em>happy</em>—then there was no reason that someone else shouldn't be able to do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>As always any feedback except for non-constructive criticism is not just welcome but hugely appreciated, so feel free to leave a comment and I'll see y'all next time &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>